A typical mechanical press is shown in FIG. 6 and includes an eccentric part 8a of a crankshaft which is connected by a connecting rod 23 to a slide 3. An adjustor screw 24 for adjusting the slide 3 is located between the connecting rod 23 and the slide 3. The distance between the crankshaft and the slide 3 cannot be shortened due to the presence of the connecting rod 23. Therefore, the total height of the mechanical press must include the height of the connecting rod 23.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Number 55-48500 discloses a mechanical press without a connecting rod. The height of the mechanical press is lower since there is no connecting rod. However, this mechanical press lacks an adjustor screw for slide adjustment, and a mechanical press is inconvenient to operate without an adjustor screw.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 06-269996 discloses a bushing and a slide which are fitted to the eccentric part of a crankshaft. The slide slides inside a connecting rod which is guided in the vertical direction by a guide bushing provided on a crown part. The connecting rod and the slide are connected by a die height adjusting mechanism. The slide is prevented from being raised above the guided part of the connecting rod since the connecting rod is guided by the crown part. Therefore, the height of the machine cannot be lowered.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 57-14499 discloses a guide plate which is guided by a guide. The slide cannot move higher than the guide, and the distance between the crankshaft and the slide cannot be shortened. It would be difficult to lower the height of this mechanical press.
A connecting rod or a member associated with the connecting rod prevents lowering the height of a mechanical press. Press operations are difficult to perform on mechanical presses whose height can be lowered.